Finn and Jake's Adventures
Join Finn and Jake as they travel to other worlds and becoming true heroes outside the Land of Ooo. Along the way they met another hero named Jacob NightFury, who now is Finn and Jake's leader of a team they form as Team Adventure. This is a list of Finn and Jake's Adventures movies. All of the movies are and will be created by NightFury293 on YouTube. but amir fight freedom he from planet amir. Finn and Jake are from Adventure Time, a series aired on Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon. Members of Team Adventure *Jacob NightFury (leader; founder) *Finn the Human (founder) *Jake the Dog (founder) *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Sam and Max, Freelance Police *Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico *Mordecai and Rigby *Buck (Ice Age 3) *Kiva (Minnie Mouse) *Dagget and Norbert *Coco (Crash Bandicoot series) Negative Team Adventure members (Grizzle's squadron) (Season 1 villians) *Grizzle *Ranamon *Scratch *Grounder *Pete Eggman Squadron members (Season 2 villians) *Dr. Eggman *Ranamon *Scratch *Grounder *Pete *Orbot *Cubot *Ladydevimon Currently Available on Youtube *Finn and Jake meet Sharkboy and Lavagirl *Finn and Jake's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the Movie *Jacob, Finn, and Jake meet the Spy Kids *Jacob, Finn, and Jake visit Monsters Inc *Jacob, Finn, and Jake's Adventures of Toy Story *Jacob, Finn, and Jake's Adventures of Bionicle Mask of Light *Jacob, Finn, and Jake meet Lilo and Stitch *Jacob, Finn, and Jake's Adventures of Stitch the Movie Currently Available on *Jacob, Finn, and Jake get Flushed Away (not finished) (watch this before Jacob, Finn, and Jake meet the Spy Kids) *Jacob, Finn, and Jake's Adventures of Ice Age (watch this before Jacob, Finn, and Jake Adventures of Toy Story) Upcoming Season 1 (Grizzle saga) Films *Jacob, Finn, and Jake's Adventures of Ice Age 2 The Meltdown *Jacob, Finn, and Jake's Adventures of Ice Age 3 Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Jacob, Finn, and Jake's Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *Jacob, Finn, and Jake's Adventures of South Park Bigger Longer and Uncut Censored *Jacob, Finn, and Jake's Adventures of Open Season Upcoming Season 2 (Dr. Eggman saga) Films *Jacob, Finn, and Jake meet Shrek *Jacob, Finn, and Jake's Adventures of Toy Story 2 *Jacob, Finn, and Jake's Adventures of Toy Story 3 *Jacob, Finn, and Jake's Adventures of Antz *Jacob, Finn, and Jake visit Rio *Jacob, Finn, and Jake gets Big Fat Liar *Jacob, Finn, and Jake meet Descable Me *Jacob, Finn, and Jake meet Babe *Jacob, Finn, and Jake visit Babe: Pig in The City *Jacob, Finn, and Jake's Adventures of Hop *Jacob, Finn, and Jake visit Madagascar *Jacob, Finn, and Jake's Adventures of Madagascar : Escape 2 Africa *Jacob, Finn, and Jake's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons *Jacob, Finn, and Jake's Adventures of A Bugs Life *Jacob, Finn, and Jake meet Mulan *Jacob, Finn, and Jake meet the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Jacob, Finn, and Jake's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turles 2: The Secret of the Ooze *Jacob, Finn, and Jake's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turles 3